Coming Back to Me
by Haruka-chan
Summary: Years have passed after the victory over Sailor Galaxia and the senshi are free to live their lives in peace....or so they think
1. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

By Haruka-chan (Amanda Bell)

Email: haruka4michiru@yahoo.com.au

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi (except for a few i made up myself). Well anyway I'm sure you know all that legal stuff by now, so on with the show......

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 1

The rain fell slowly. It knocked against the glass door and trickled down to the ground, just as Haruka's tears fell to her feet as she looked into the foggy horizon.

Sighing she pulled away from the door and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. The weather was harsh and was adding to her depression and loneliness. She missed Hotaru but most of all she missed Michiru.

Frowning she looked toward the phone wondering whether or not Setsuna was home. These days she was the only one Haruka could talk to and she was the only one who would understand what she felt. Looking at her watch she realised it was much too early for that and, as she finished her drink, Decided to go for a ride instead.

As she struggled into her riding gear she had a flash back of the last time she saw Michiru's face. She remembered the sadness and pain in her eyes, then how she pushed their lips together and said "Goodbye Haruka", in her soft voice.

Tears started to run down Haruka's face and she clumsily brushed them away. That was a year ago when Michiru had left to stay with her parents, "Haruka I don't know when I will be able to come back......". Angry at herself for remembering such times she slammed the door behind her and walked over to her motorbike. Her body was shaking and she couldn't control her feelings. Trying to calm herself she started the ignition and rode off into the rain.

It pounded against her body and helmet but her thoughts weren't focused any more. When she became the wind all her troubles disappeared. She liked the feeling of running away from everything, it cleared her mind and all she was focused on was how fast she was going. For hours she could stay like that, drifting through the city and countryside.

Eventually the cold began to get to her and she pulled up to the driveway of her house. Tear stains were still on her face and she turned away from the neighbours as she walked up to the door. Fumbling she pushed the key in and opened the door, pausing to take her shoes off she walked through to her bedroom to change. Then, after peeling off her wet clothes, she walked out into the hall and noticed that the answering machine was flashing that she had a message.

Confused she checked her watch and wondered if Setsuna was ill, she never called from work. Shrugging off the confusion which had settled onto her mind again, she casually flicked the 'Replay Message' button and set about cleaning her boots.

"Haruka"

Haruka practically dropped her shoe when she heard Michiru's voice. Stunned she glanced around before she sheepishly realised it was from the answering machine.

"Haruka its me......Michiru. I'm sorry its been so long, I wish I could make them understand..........."

The pause was so long Haruka thought she had hung up.

"I'm coming home"

She jumped, half because she spoke again so suddenly and half because she never expected to hear her say that.

"I'm sorry I can't explain it now,...........OH Haruka I'm dying to see you. Meet me at the airport tomorrow.....at 6pm. I love you...Bye."

For the next half hour she sat there stunned, happy and crying. Haruka was confused as to why she had sounded so unhappy and it was unlike her Michiru to do something so short of notice. Tomorrow?

Sighing with relief she felt the world had been taken off her shoulders. Then she cursed, wishing Michiru's plane got in earlier. After all that she had forgotten to call Setsuna.

_________________

R&R I LOVE to hear your comments.


	2. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 2

The sound of planes landing and taking off lingered in the air. The squeaking and roaring noises of the airport reminded Haruka of the race track, and so brought comfort to her calming her nervousness. The wind ran through her hair as she entered the building complex, and she brushed it out of the way as she walked over to the arrivals area. Thump....Thump. Her heart was pounding and made her head feel light. She tried to shake it off as the passengers started to arrive.

Haruka pictured Michiru's face in her head and wondered her complexion had changed over the past year. As the passengers started to stream out of the gate she scanned their faces, her heart starting to pound faster, as she looked for Michiru.

"HARUKA."

She jumped startled. Her eyes flashed around searching for Michiru.

"HARUKA."

From out of the crowd she came running as though she were an angel on wings. Tears were streaming down Michiru's face as she ran toward an also crying Haruka.

"MICHIRU," Haruka burst out, oblivious to the tears which started to stream down her face.

Michiru ran up to Haruka, flinging her arms around her body she pulled her close. Haruka looked into her eyes as Michiru whispered to her

"Haruka I missed you."

Haruka's heart almost exploded as she heard her say that and felt Michiru's heart against hers. Then Michiru closed her eyes and lent her face against Haruka's.

"I hope you're not busy tonight," she said and kissed the tips of her lips softly.

That sent a shiver down Haruka's spine. "Of course I'm not," she replied gently as she wrapped Michiru in her arms and stroked the back of her head.

Michiru opened her eyes, her two beautiful blue eyes and looked into Haruka's. "Darling I'm so sorry I left........I thought I could make them listen." She smiled cheekily as she slipped her arms around Haruka's waist and slide her hands into her back trouser pockets. Haruka just smiled back, Michiru was so playful sometimes.

Though Haruka knew she wouldn't open up to her here. Michiru understood how Haruka felt about doing things in public. But...........this time it didn't matter. Haruka just wanted to be close to her, she didn't want to let her go this time, she didn't want to pull away.

"Are we going to go now then.........," Michiru started, but was silenced by Haruka's finger.

"Shhh," whispered Haruka as she stroked her hand against Michiru's face and brushed her hair back over her ears."I love you."

Michiru's eyes widened, "You really missed me didn't you?" Tears trickled down her pretty face.

Haruka stroked them out of the way. "Of course silly," she said gently as she slipped her hand behind Michiru's head. "I love you," she repeated.

She looked deep into Michiru's sparkling eyes. They were eyes which calmed her, like a wave, they washed away all her troubles. Michiru's body started to shake. Haruka couldn't remember her ever being unable to control her emotions. She held her closer and her body stopped shaking. Their noses brushed against one another and her tear-streaked face touched Haruka's. Michiru swallowed and her body relaxed. Haruka felt a strange but familiar energy shooting through her as their eyes closed and their bodies started to melt together. She massaged Michiru's back and then kissed her. Something she hadn't felt in ages,, Michiru's soft lips. The world melted away and all her thoughts were focused on were Michiru's slim build, her warm, soft , moist lips and her heart which was pulsating in time with her own.

She would never have known how long they stood there together. Not that it mattered to either of them. Eventually though it was Michiru who pulled away who pulled away.

"What's wrong," Haruka said worried that she had done something wrong.

Michiru giggled, "Nothing silly. We can't stay here kissing all night. Come on I'm hungry, lets go."

Haruka blushed as she looked at her watch. "Oh sorry. I didn't notice that it had gotten this late."

"That's not like you," Michiru said also blushing.

"Come on lets go home," Haruka tried to change the subject. She squeezed Michiru one last time before taking her hand and leading her out to the car.


	3. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 3

The wind ruffled Haruka's hair as they rode along, and sweet memories from the past flowed through her mind. Michiru giggled as her hair was blown into Haruka's face and Haruka smiled back at her.

The car pulled up into the driveway and Haruka parked it in the garage. Michiru jumped out and grabbed her bag, beaming at Haruka.

"You're so happy to be back," Haruka smiled at her.

"I'm so happy to be back because of you,"she replied and linked their arms together.

Michiru sighed as they entered their house. "Its been so long," she muttered twirling around before smiling at Haruka again. "I hope you haven't lost your touch," she said seriously." Haruka just flicked her eyebrow and made her laugh again.

"Didn't you say you were hungry."

"Yes. I suppose you don't have any sashimi?"

Haruka smiled, Michiru wasn't someone who would change her tastes. "Only in an obento."

"That's fine with me," Michiru smiled back

Haruka walked out to the balcony. The icy cold air did nothing for her troubled mind. Sighing she leant her elbows on the banister and held her head in her hands. She didn't need her intuition to tell her that there was something Michiru wasn't telling her. Haruka looked behind her at Michiru, who was eating elegantly with chopsticks. She felt a sharp pain in her heart and realised there wasn't one time Michiru hadn't been open with her. Haruka felt a tear trickle down her face. I've grown apart from her, she realised. I've lost my connection with her. Haruka started to shake, oblivious to the crisp air, and her cold tears stinging her face.

The balcony door slid open and Michiru stepped out into the night, holding a jacket. "You'll catch a cold in this weather," she said carefully, aware of Haruka's bad mood.

"Thanks," she replied as she took the jacket without turning.

Michiru looked at Haruka's pained face and gently slipped her arms around her waist. Then she reached up and brushed Haruka's hair to the side, and Haruka turned to look at her. "Don't cry," Michiru said soothingly as she stroked her hand against the side of Haruka's face and squeezed her waist. Then she leaned close to her face and placed soft delicate kisses along the trails the tears had made down Haruka's face.

Haruka was overcome by all the familiar feelings and relaxed as she took Michiru into her arms. Michiru buried her head in Haruka's chest, trying to smother her face away from the cold. Sighing with relief Haruka pulled her close and leant her head against Michiru's, feeling her soft hair tickle her nose. She smiled to herself quietly, she knew hadn't lost her after all.

Michiru squeezed Haruka and smiled. "Darling what were you crying about?"

The wind ruffled Haruka's hair and she shivered. "Nothing, I'm just happy to have you back," Haruka said trying to hide her suspicions.

Michiru squeezed her again, then pulled away smiling into her face as she again stroked the side of her face. "Come on. It's too chilly out here," she said to a shivering Haruka. Then holding hands they walked back into the warmth of the house.


	4. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 4

The sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting the brilliant white shears. The cold night had passed and the air was warm and fresh. A sun-dappled Michiru lay in the bed. Her smooth skin seemed to glow in the light, and her aqua-green hair was spilled out over her shoulders. In her arms, sleeping like a baby, was Haruka. Michiru was awake though, and was slowly running her hand up and down Haruka's arm and absentmindedly placing soft, warm kisses on her neck. Then Michiru leant over her and kissed her forehead, when that didn't arose Haruka she moved her head slightly and gave her a long, deep kiss on the lips. Haruka stirred and awoke trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning my precious princess Haruka," Michiru said softly, her eyes sparkling.

"Any mornings good as long as you're here," Haruka said as she rolled over on top of Michiru. Smiling cheekily she started to kiss her body, starting with her face she worked her way down to Michiru's toes. Michiru giggled as she pulled her back up to meet her eyes.

"Don't tell me you want to go at it again," Michiru said knowingly, "I thought I wore you out last night." Then with a sudden burst of energy she jumped out of bed, the cold air hitting her naked skin, and winked at Haruka before walking off to the bathroom.

The sound of water running soon followed and a misty steam slipped out the open door. The smell of a flower fragrance tickled Haruka's nose, and so she rose and walked to the bathroom door. Leaning her head against the door frame she let her eyes travel all over Michiru, who was just slipping into the bath.

"Mind if I join you?" Haruka asked raising her eyebrows.

"Of course not," Michiru smiled, "just try to keep the water in the bath."

Haruka laughed and walked over to the bath. She cried out in surprise at the temperature of the water as she sat down and scolded Michiru for making it so hot, but she just laughed in return. Then Michiru leant back in the tub and stretched out, her toes tickling Haruka's stomach. Haruka smiled and lifted Michiru's beautifully curved calf out of the frothy water so that she could kiss the tips of her toes. That produced a soft giggle from Michiru which melted Haruka's heart.

"You sound so cute when you do that," she whispered as she slide her body over Michiru's.

"Oh, do I?" Michiru replied innocently smiling. Haruka nodded then kissed her forehead and brushed her hand against her cheek knocking aside Michiru's hair, which fell into the warm bath water. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's body and kissed her bottom lip then slowly dragging her lips against her lovers she moved to kiss her top lip. "Don't ever let go of me," Michiru murmured as she pulled Haruka closer and kissed her deeply.

Haruka's body relaxed, her thoughts were all focused on Michiru's slow kiss. She slid her arms around her lover and kissed her back, their lips moving together like two dancers. Michiru kept pressing their bodies together and Haruka, aware of the tension building up in her, slipped her hand down further to try and relax Michiru. Shivers ran down her body and she loosened her grip a little. Then still holding Haruka with one arm she moved her other down lower and started gently caressing her. Haruka shifted her body slightly and sighed in content. The world mattered to neither of them at this moment. Haruka with her worries of Michiru, and Michiru with her family troubles. The waves of excitement and delightment washed over both of them. Haruka was lost in a wave of aqua hair, Michiru was lost in Haruka's grasp. They rose together in a tidal wave of passion. Desire clawed at them and they fought their way up the wave, right to the breaking tip. They were suspended there for a moment, held in pure ecstasy. Then the wave crashed down on the shore. Michiru managed to somehow sit up and throw her head back, letting her hair fly out in a rainbow of colours, then screamed as she came. Haruka came too but managed to suppress it all into a loud groan. Drained of all energy Haruka and Michiru relaxed back into the bath water, which now seemed unbearably hot because of their risen body temperature. Haruka reached up for the taps and managed to turn on the cold one with some hidden strength.

"Ok, now I'm worn out," Haruka murmured in Michiru's ear.

"Thank god for that," she giggled back.

The water lapped over their bodies as they lay there, cooling off. Every now and then, they would start whispering sweet things in each others ear or involuntarily kissing the others face. After some time their dream-like world was broken by the sharp ringing of the phone. Haruka kissed Michiru's forehead as she pushed herself away.

"I'll get it, ok darling. Be back soon."

Suddenly Michiru freaked out. "No Haruka you look so relaxed, let me go,"she said as she smiled warmly and slipped out from under Haruka. She got out of the bath drying her feet on the mat and wrapped a towel around her naked body. Then exited to the main bedroom.

Haruka lay on her back in the bath and relaxed. It was so good to have her back, but she still hadn't give an explanation for her absence. Haruka knew she had gone to stay with her parents but Michiru had promised to come back as soon as possible. Sighing she rolled onto her side. The water lapping against her body almost drowned out the sound of crying behind the closed door.

"Shimatta," Haruka cursed as she tried to think of what might have happened. At the same time she moved as fast as she could, without slipping. Haruka jumped out of the bath, dried her feet, flung open the door and ran into the bedroom not even thinking twice about grabbing her towel. There, sitting on the edge of the bed was her angel, her true love, her heart and soul. Tears were tearing up her pretty face.

"Michiru! What happened? Are you ok?" Haruka blurted out as she flew to her side and gathered her up in her arms.

Michiru, who was still sobbing, lent her head into Haruka's chest and tried to talk but ended up making a bunch of undecipherable noises

"Shhh.......Relax. It's ok I'm here. Just calm down then tell me what happened," Haruka's mind raced as she tried to think of what hurt her. She looked at the phone sitting in it's cradle, then back to her Michiru. "Sweetheart, who was it that called."

This only made her cry more. Loud hurting sobs rose up in her and Haruka cursed herself for putting her foot where it hurt. Sighing inwardly she snuggled up to Michiru and stroked her back. It took Michiru about ten minutes to calm down, and Haruka thought it best if she got her dressed and something in her stomach before she addressed the subject again. Drying the remaining drops of water off their bodies, Haruka pulled Michiru up off the bed and helped her dress. Then she took her into the kitchen and made her a hot breakfast.


	5. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 5

A child, 3 at most, was skipping happily along the sandy shore of her family's private beach. Dodging the waves as they crept across the land she laughed and bobbed down to pick up a shell. The girl held it in her palm and stared at it, the child-like innocence shining in her eyes. She loved it. The beach. All it's familiar smells and textures. The annoying gulls didn't matter to her, they were all part of this picture that held her in a trance. The sea breeze brushing against her face, the gritty sun-warmed sand beneath her feet, the water which playfully chased her and the freedom she felt while swimming. Her eyes were shut as she held the shell tightly in her little closed fist, and took deeps breaths of the salty air.

A name sung out, floating on the wind as does a paper boat on water before it sinks. The girl woke from her trance and opened her perfect deep blue eyes.

"Michiru....," the voice sang out again.

"Mama," the girl replied, clutching the shell tighter. She turned and ran towards her mother.

"Michiru darling, there's someone here I want you to meet," Michiru's mother said, picking her up and cuddling her.

"Who is it Mama?"

"Someone who will be with you always."

********************************* 

"Michiru. You have GOT to tell me what's wrong. I can't stand it when something's hurting you," Haruka tried to get an answer out of Michiru.

They were siting on the couch together and Haruka was trying to get Michiru to talk to her, but her asking and pleading proved useless and Michiru remained closed up, her head resting on Haruka's shoulder, her eyes shut. Eventually Haruka stopped talking and pulled Michiru into her arms where she cradled her like a baby.

"You know I love you Michiru. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens," Haruka whispered in her ear and continued to cradle her.

********************************* 

The little girl walked beside her mother, their hands clasped tightly, as they walked back to the house. Every now and then a small voice broke the silence.

"Mama, who is it?"

"Shh honey, it's a secret."

The house sat about 200 metres back from the low cliff which ran down to the shore. It was an immaculate house, no, actually a mansion. The elegant gardens with thousands of flowers, ponds and statues surrounding the house were no match for the beauty it held. On the outside it was constructed from mainly marble but the gorgeous pillars were decorated with jade and gold. The roof seemed to be made from an unearthly, glassy substance and shone like the blue sea, on a clear day. The interior was just as breathtaking as the outside, with floors of marble and carpets of deep blue; with gold and splashes of greens highlighting the corridors, and bedrooms which led out to balconies angled artistically toward the sea.

One of many back doors opened and Michiru skipped inside, her mother close behind.

"Honey, go upstairs and change. Then you can meet our guests," the girl's mother said.

Into the massive foyer and up the curved staircase the little girl entered a world of her own again. To her this house was a lot like the sea. The walls were aqua green and little golden lamps in the shape of seashells clung to the wall. The scent of salt drifted through the open windows and so did the cry of gulls. She entered her room and walked over to her dresser where she put the shell, that she still held tightly, on display for everyone to see.

The talking downstairs soon drew her out of the dreamland she had entered, and her Nanny who she called Kai Kai (her nickname) came to dress her. Then with an urge of excitement and curiosity she hurried downstairs to where her mother was. The room which everyone had gathered in was the Entertainment Room, which Michiru used to practice and perform on her violin. Her relatives would never fail to be astonished that such a young child could learn so fast on an instrument. Of course Michiru was forced into it by her parents but she had such a love for music it didn't matter one bit to her. And so, every summer she would perform an almost flawless piece for her family and friends who came to visit.

In the room stood her father, mother and three guests; a man, woman and a boy about 10 years old.

Her father spoke first, "Michiru this is Yukiro," he said while gesturing toward the boy. "Your mother and I have invited him and his family here to meet you for an important reason.........."


	6. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 6

It was midday, the sun beat down and the sky was a clear blue. Having given up on finding the source of Michiru's distress Haruka tried her best to cheer her up. Seeing that it was such a wonderful day the two went out in Haruka's car. The rush of the wind against the convertible's windscreen helped fill the uncomfortable silence and the force of it through Haruka's hair brushed away her concerns. The beaming yellow car sped up a little. It was like a brilliant light gracing the land with it's presence as it sliced along the black, shiny road. The ripples glowed yellow as the car slowed down beside a lake. Haruka would have liked to take her to the ocean, but the fantastic weather reeled in the fishermen, families and tourists. It was a time that she would rather they spend alone.

The lake shimmered like an exquisite jewel held up to the light. Around the edges grew tall reeds which swayed in the breeze and rustled against one another. Darting around the roots families of ducks wandered in the still water. There was a park of the greenest grass that surrounded the lake. It was upon one of the many benches that Haruka led Michiru to sit.

"It's a great day to be out here, don't you agree my love?" Haruka tested to see whether Michiru wanted to talk now. The bench was near the edge of the lake and as Haruka finished her question a pair of baby ducklings scuttled past their feet. Michiru's eyes lit up and she squeezed Haruka's hand.

"Oh Haruka look! Aren't they just so cute? We should have brought some bread with us."

Relief ran through Haruka's heart. She gathered Michiru had collected herself together again, for she was not someone to childishly sulk about matters which could be fixed. "We'll bring some next time honey, I forgot that they'd be here," Haruka paused and considered asking a question related to this mornings event. "Are you feeling better now?" she said and studied her partners eyes for the unspoken response.

Michiru turned to her and smiled, her eyes shining with joy, "Of course," she said with full honesty in her voice as well as her eyes. "Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious darling," she whispered in Haruka's ear and kissed her lips delicately.

"I'm glad you feel better. I was really worried--"

RING RING...........RING RING

They both jumped a mile in the air which scared all the ducks to death. It took Haruka a moment to piece the puzzle together before she fished her mobile out of her jacket pocket.

"Hello," Haruka blurted trying to sound relaxed.

"HARUKA - PAPA," a delighted voice said.

"Hotaru-chan? How are you?" a surprised Haruka replied

"Good. Setsuna - mama said she'd take me to your house.....but you weren't home," the little girl said putting on a sad voice at the end.

"Well we're just going back now, OK Hime-chan."

"WE ARE? What do you mean Haruka-papa?"

Michiru motioned for the phone and Haruka held it against her face. "Hotaru I've missed you SO much."

"MICHIRU - MAMA. It's you, isn't it?"

"Of course it is sweetheart."

"Oh Michiru-mama I missed you so much too. Haruka-papa has been so lonely without you," Hotaru said in an excited voice, and then proceeded to tell Michiru all the things that had happened in the past year.

Eventually Haruka managed to take back the phone, and Hotaru let Setsuna talk.

"Setsuna-san. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you in ages. I suppose you heard, Michiru's back."

"Haruka-san. Yes, I'm so glad for you," Setsuna replied in a weary voice.

"Working late again," Haruka scolded.

"Yes....well there have been some strange occurrences lately in the area and I've tried to investigate while juggling my work load."

"Strange occurrences? Like what?" Haruka inquired.

"Well, for instance, people have been disappearing off the streets, from their homes and work. It's not happening often but it's starting to worry everyone around here, and no bodies have been found either. I don't feel right having Hotaru here, i have too much on my mind and she'd be safer with you two."

"I understand. Michiru and I can come and get her if it would be more suitable for you."

"No. It's fine I'll be passing through the area, I have some work to do," said Setsuna.

"OK...................Setsuna, do you think it's a yoma?"

"It could be, even though Chaos has been defeated there are sometimes new creations of evil. Fortunately all of them so far have been too weak and died off, but it's possible that a stronger force may have been born. I'll be looking into it and if I find anything I'll be sure to contact you."

"Right,"replied Haruka, "Well Michiru and I better head home. I'll see you there."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye," Haruka replied, Setsuna's words still fresh in her mind. Youma. No-one had used their henshin stick in two years, although Haruka's was still safely stored away.

"Haruka," Michiru leapt up from her seat and bent down to place a kiss on Haruka's forehead, "Lets go honey, oh i can't wait to see Hotaru."

"Of course," Haruka smiled and deposited the phone back into her jacket pocket.

*********************************

"...........Yukiro is to be your future husband."

Michiru eyed the boy in front of her. There was an eerie feel about him. Yukiro was almost twice the height of little Michiru. He had very pale skin and cloudy blue-green eyes. His light purple hair seemed to shine silver in the light and highlighted his drained out looking face. He managed a smile at her when he noticed that she was watching him. His straining mouth muscles revealed a thicket of crooked teeth. From that moment Michiru was petrified of him and whipped her eyes away quickly to look at her father, the pain on her face trying to send him a message.

Michiru's father looked into her eyes, "Honey, Yukiro's parents are old friends of ours. We hope that your engagement will strengthen the bond between our families. Yukiro will make a lovely husband, and he's heir to quite a fortune." His words did not comfort the little girl as she stood there, helpless against a world which was being built around her. "Why don't you go and show Yukiro your room sweetheart," Michiru's father said gently, trying to usher them out of the room.

The little girl obliged, leaving the room with Yukiro close behind. As soon as she was out of sight Michiru ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. She sprinted up the stairs and into her room. Pausing to catch her breath she debated whether or not to close and lock the door. After a moments thought she decided that she wouldn't for the sake of not getting in trouble with her father.

Like a small frightened animal she sat on the ground with her knees tucked under her chin and cried. This is not right, she told herself, I don't like it. Michiru buried her face in her hands and let out loud sobs. Even at her age she knew what marriage meant, she knew why you got married and she knew that this Yukiro was not someone she loved or even liked. Her body rejected the idea of being betrothed to him, her eyes let out all the pain and confusion she didn't have the words to express.

A shadow suddenly fell across the room, although poor little Michiru wouldn't have noticed with her head in her hands. The floor creaked and someone.....something grabbed her. Hands with long sharp claws wrapped around her waist; squeezing, suffocating her. A foul smelling breath rasped in her ear as she was lifted off the ground. Michiru's eyes bulged in fear. She opened her mouth to scream, to call for her parents...her nanny....anyone, but nothing came out. Not even a squeak.


	7. Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Coming Back to Me

Chapter 7

The sharp clawed fingers wrapped around her throat as Michiru tried to twist out of her captures grip. Then her head started to feel light and airy as the lack of oxygen began to affect her. She struggled to hold on to consciousness as she desperately gasped for air.

Then, as suddenly as when she had been grabbed, Michiru fell to the floor. Instinctively she spun around to face her enemy. 'Him'. Shivers ran down her spine as she eyed Yukiro. His cold, empty gaze bore into her, searching her soul, her life. She felt like crying, this person before her was alike a demon out of her nightmares. "Why?", she managed to whisper. There was no reply, just the blank emptiness of his face. She shivered again, tears urging to get out.

A shadow fell across the room and the little girl pulled herself to her feet. Relief ran through her body as her Nanny appeared in the doorway and she ran,tears streaming down her face, into her arms. Unintelligible words trickled from her mouth as she tried to explain what happened. Crying she hugged Kai Kai as though her life depended on it. A chill ran through her body as she remembered the claws.....but Yukiro didn't have claws.

****************************

The drive home was a peaceful one.......for the most part. As they pasted through the little seaside town on their way back to the house Haruka mentioned the need to pick up a few things from the shop (knowing that a bare cupboard and Hotaru weren't a good mix). She parked the car beside a small store and left Michiru inside while she ran in to grab a few essentials.

When she returned Michiru was white with terror, her sweating hands gripped the dashboard. Haruka was about to sprint to her side when something caught her attention. She stood still as could be, ears perked, eyes alert. A strong feeling was running through her body........and it was somehow familiar, only MUCH stronger than how she remembered it. Shifting her balance she frowned and tried to identify it. A few moments passed and she had still not recognised the feeling, but noticing the pain in her partners eyes she swiftly moved to her side.

"Michiru. Michiru? Are you ok?" Haruka asked quickly. Still shaking Michiru replied with a nod. Haruka opened the car door, dumping the shopping in the back, and sat down while taking Michiru's hand. "What IS this feeling?.....I can't quite put my finger on it."

Michiru relaxed a little and leant her head on Haruka's shoulder. "It's like when we were battling Professor Tomoe's daimon..........."

"But that's impossible.....He is no longer possessed by a daimon and is in fine health with a home of his own and Hotaru even-"

"I know," Michiru gently cut Haruka off. "This feeling.....it's coming from a person. It's possible that they could have been affected all this time and we haven't detected them."

Haruka frowned, "Then why didn't the daimon come after Sailor Moon? Why is it only causing trouble now?"

"I....I don't know

Haruka looked into her lover's eyes. "Michiru, you said the feeling was coming from a person. How did you know?"

Michiru smiled playfully at her. "Intuition."

A sick feeling hit Haruka in the stomach. She's hiding something from me, she thought. But to Michiru she just smiled. "The feeling seems to have faded now."

"Lets go home," Michiru said while snuggling against her Haruka.

*************************************

"HARUKA-PAPA!!"

Hotaru came flying through the air and was caught by Haruka's arms.

"Hello Hime-chan," Haruka smiled at the bouncy young girl.

"MICHIRU-MAMA!!"

Hotaru greeted her as she walked to the door.

Michiru took Hotaru from Haruka and tightly hugged the girl. She buried her nose into her soft hair and kissed the little angel's forehead. "Oh honey I missed you SO much." Hotaru looked up at her with her big, innocent eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Michiru's neck.

"Hello Michiru." The older voice spoke softly and politely.

Michiru looked up from the child she was cradling in her arms." Ara, Setsuna. Hello.......its been so long. But you haven't changed a bit."

Haruka giggled, "Centuries old and still as young as ever."

Setsuna huffed and tried to ignore the comment. Michiru covered her mouth with her hand to hide the large grin on her face while Hotaru had a large question mark above her head as she looked at each of her guardians in confusion.

Setsuna *sweat drop*. "It's nice to see you've recovered your sense of humour Haruka."

Haruka *coughs*

"Michiru-mama I'm hungry," said Hotaru pulling a face. She was not happy now that she was no longer the centre of attention.

"Ok honey," Michiru said while walking to the kitchen.

Setsuna turned to Haruka. "I'd best be off. There's work to attend to," she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait. There is something I wanted to talk about."

Setsuna turned around and clasped her hands together. "Yes?"

"When Michiru and I were returning home we felt a strange but familiar presence. It was similar to that of Professor Tomoe's daimon....only much stronger. Michiru also noted that the feeling was coming from a human."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "Where was this?"

"Just 10km away. In Oceanside Village."

Setsuna studied Haruka's face. "This may become a problem. I think it best to contact the other senshi, we need to investigate the situation." Haruka nodded and they both bowed before Setsuna left. then Haruka went to tell Michiru of her warning.

******************************** 

The sweet smell of flowers mixed with the odour of freshly baked bread. The simple shop was warm with shades of brown and created a friendly atmosphere. The cook moved about in the kitchen. Things were put into the oven and taken out. Behind the glass windows at the counter lay an endless array of danishs, donuts, scones, muffins, buns, and a thousand other bakery delights. Everything smelt fresh and the bread was still warm. She had a great business here and so was continually baking, replacing the sold goods with the warm fresh counterparts.

She removed her white cooks hat and placed it on the counter, it was time for her morning break. The smell of coffee was welcomed by her senses and her stomach. Then, leaning over, she chose one of her delightful treats to fill her stomach.

"Kino Makoto"

Mako-chan sweat dropped and looked up, an apple danish stuck in her mouth. "Hwwww sssssnuh," she talked through her danish.

*sweat drop* "What?"

The cook swallowed. "Hello Setsuna. What a surprise! Would you like to try my superb blueberry muffins?"

Setsuna frowned seriously, "I have not come here for pleasantries. I need to inform you of the evil happenings that are taking place."

"Oh?"

"I believe we are facing an enemy...at least i think it's just one...in some resemblance to the daimon of Professor Tomoe. Please get in contact with Haruka and Michiru," she handed her a card, "We need to gather all the senshi together."

"All right. I'll contact Minako...I see her often"

"Thank you." Setsuna nodded and was gone.

Mako-chan looked around her and sighed. She would have to leave work early today. Looking at all her freshly baked food she shook her head and went to find a bag. Now everyone can try my cooking, she smiled.

____________________________

R&R. Next Chapter is in progress!


End file.
